


On Top of Who?

by be_dazzled06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Completed, F/M, Laxus x Mirajane, Miraxus, One Shot, Secret Relationship, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Mira should never, ever play a game with Cana, the master investigator. She doesn't know who's playing who.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	On Top of Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss these two and this is just one of the many scenarios I have on how the others would find out about their secret relationship. *wink

It was one of those days when the Guild wasn't particularly rowdy. Mira could at least dawdle on the waitress duties since there wasn't much people in the Guild. Christmas season was just around the corner so she figured everyone was looking for extra jewels to buy some gifts. That could explain the absence of the riot starters – Gray and Natsu.

Mira sighed. One particular dragon slayer was out on a job too and she missed him terribly even though she saw him earlier that morning to say goodbye. A few nights with him weren't enough anymore. She wanted to see him more. Spend more nights in his apartment, on his bed, wrapped in his sheets, in his heat. The job he signed up for would take him away for far too long. But when he said he was saving for something really important, Mira's complaints died in her throat. Now, she just missed him more.

Mirajane shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She should stop thinking about him so she'd stop missing him, if that was even possible. There was only one way to do that: occupy herself with something else, preferably gossip. Her eyes roamed around the silenced building when her sharp blue eyes caught one that could preoccupy her mind.

Mirajane was just wiping her last mug clean when she spotted Cana whispering with the rest of the girls at their table, suspiciously avoiding her direction. Not one liking to be the last one to know, Mirajane set the last beer mug behind the counter and made her way over there to join in the secret conversation.

"And I'm telling you the truth."

"What truth?"

Mirajane only caught the tail end of Cana's revelation when she decided to slide next to Lucy in the booth. She flashed the blonde her usual practiced smile while the latter returned it with an awkward one.

The table fell silent and the head waitress couldn't help but feel the girls were talking about her behind her back. _Not cool._

"Oh, nothing." Sensing the rising suspicion, Cana waved at her nonchalantly and cooked up some quick lie. "We were just playing a game."

Mirajane humored her. If she wanted to get to the bottom of things, she needed to play dumb, like always.

"Oh! Truth or dare?" Mirajane Strauss was the master of playing dumb to get the information she wanted.

"No. It's a new game I learned." Cana casually took a gulp out of her barrel and played dumb as well. When she put down her barrel to her side, she leaned close to Mira, quirked up a single brow and asked, "you wanna try?"

It sounded more like a challenge.

"Cana…" Lucy's tone had a warning in it. Mirajane might be acting all pure and innocent but they know all too well how scary the woman could be.

"Shoot!" Mira perked up, playing along.

Lucy had to shake her head. She didn't know anymore who was playing who.

"Okay." It was getting serious now that Cana had abandoned her barrel. "I'll ask a series of questions. You have to answer quickly. Just say whatever comes to your mind first. Ready?"

"Ready!"

The girls were on the edge of their seats right at the first question.

"Beer or wine?"

"Wine."

Cana winced at the revelation, taking offense on behalf of her beloved beer.

"Go on, Cana!" the Celestial mage, who was scared of what information they would stumble upon with this dangerous game, was singing a new tune. "What? She already started." Lucy waved off the questioning look Juvia threw her way. "Might as well finish it."

The Water mage nodded in agreement and returned all attention to the barmaid in question.

"Okay." Cana cleared her throat to buy time to prepare her next questions. "Swimsuit or lingerie?"

"Swimsuit."

"Well, you are a swimsuit model. That explains it."

"Cana-san is defeating the point of the game if she keeps on explaining." Now, it was Juvia who was losing her patience.

"Fine. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"That's a tough one." Mira stared up the ceiling for a brief moment.

"Just answer it!" The rest of the girls around the table screamed at Mira, including her sister Lisanna, earning a giggle from the barmaid.

"You bunch are really curious. Vanilla."

"Coffee or tea?"

"Tea."

"Who can you beat in battle easily, Lucy or Juvia?"

"Lucy."

"Hey!" The blonde complained, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Who will win in a fight, you or Erza?"

"Erza."

"Which one do you prefer, being a mage or a waitress?"

"Both."

"What's your favorite position?"

"On top."

"Of who?"

"Laxus."

There was a collective gasp and they didn't belong to just the girls. They didn't even notice the others joining in and listening to them until the whispers started.

_She's banging Laxus? Does Master know? That's our Mira-chan! Noooo! Our pure Mira-chan._

Cana broke into the biggest grin for the biggest win of her life. She just outed Mira and Laxus without breaking a sweat. _Ha! You better not let this master investigator catch you with your pants down,_ said her smug.

And Mira… Mirajane just realized she said what she said and scrambled for some excuse.

"– _xative_. I think Master is looking for some laxative." She couldn't get out of there quickly and Cana couldn't be more gloating. "For some stomach ache or… I'll catch up with you girls later, alright? Nice game, huh?"

And Mira disappeared into the kitchen for the rest of her life. She was being overdramatic. She just disappeared for the rest of the day. When she was safely back there in the stockroom, slapping a hand against a shelf and trying to catch her breath, Mira realized she didn't miss her Dragon anymore. As a matter of fact, she didn't mind him not coming home for a month or two. She's okay with him not coming home for Christmas or not showing his face in the guild until next year. Or maybe, at all?

Because once he found out she just literally told everyone she was banging him – and she's the one on top while he's at the bottom, with his 'sky is not even the limit' pride – Mirajane Strauss was fried meat.


End file.
